Let It Happen?
by Karu Leonnese
Summary: A look at Vincent's past. My first VII fic. PG-13 for some swearing and use of guns.


[Image][Image]  
  
Let It Happen?  
  
by Karuri-chan  
karurichan@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing but my story and the uncntrolable urdge  
to mess with life.  
  
Notes: I am an official FFVII newbie. I haven't played more than a Pizza  
Hut demo, so if I screw things up, don't flame me. . I'm not even sure  
the title makes sense...  
  
~~~  
  
DRIP. DROP.  
  
A raindrop fell lightly, spattering on the sidewalk next to me. I'm  
surprised I even noticed; I had been so deep in thought for the past ten  
minutes that a herd of stampeeding Chocobos wouldn't have drawn my  
attention.  
  
'Was it my fault? Was it his? Or hers even??'  
  
Thoughts raced across my mind. Recalling past events was not something I  
liked to do, especially such tragic ones, but it was something I couldn't  
help, as if my mind were acting on its own.  
  
The scene flashed through my head. As if it were real...actually hapening  
again...  
  
That night. It was raining then too. I had come to see her.  
  
Lucrecia...  
  
I brushed a strand of raven-black hair from my face. Thinking of her always  
was hard.  
  
I had seen what had become of her. Since he had used her. As his little  
Mako experiment. Her and Sephiroth. He didn't love her; he never did. And  
after Sephiroth was born, there was no use for the charade any more.  
  
No use for her anymore...  
  
So, just like she was a guinea pig, or another of his experimental rats, he  
destroyed her. And I was but a split second too late.  
  
That split second changed my life, for all eternity.  
  
If only I had stopped things when it first started. She might still be  
alive.  
  
I might still have control of my life.  
  
As I sat there, Lucrecia's limp form, dying in my arms, I heard the  
distinct sound of laughter...His laughter.  
  
"You laugh...right after you kill?" I asked coldly.  
  
"You cry, right after I kill?" He asked back, mocking me.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why? Why kill the only one who ever loved you?"  
  
"Because, Vincent," he said my name as if it made him sick, "She was of no  
further use to me."  
  
My breathing was becoming distinctly harder to control. As was my anger.  
"You are sick. The world should never have had the displeasure of having  
you on it."  
  
He laughed quietly. "I should, and can, mind you, kill you as well...poor  
Vincent...clinging to the one he loved, as she dies. You'd like to be with  
her, wouldn't you?"  
  
This time, I laughed. "What makes you think I won't kill you first?"  
  
"You? Do away with me?? Hardly. You don't have it in you. Yet..."  
  
"What exactly do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing. At this point anyway." He drew a gun from his side. The same one  
that had shot Lucrecia. He held it level to my head and stared at me,  
searching for a reaction.  
  
I met his gaze, and gave him one. "Go ahead. I don't see one reason why you  
shouldn't kill me."  
  
"You bastard," he spat, "I know as well as you do that killing you would  
send you to her." He pointed at Lucrecia with the gun. "And what fun would  
that be, to know that you beat me in the end?"  
  
I said nothing.  
  
"I thought as much. It was your plan, wasn't it? Well, how does it feel? To  
know that I will damn you to your own personal hell?"  
  
Dammit, why didn't he just shoot me then?!  
  
"No," he returned the gun to its holster. "A fate eternally worse than  
death awaits you..."  
  
"If you don't kill me, I will kill you."  
  
He turned his back to me. "And I don't believe you. You never could take up  
on an action, could you? All talk. In fact, not even much of that. You hold  
in too much."  
  
I winced subconciously. I knew he was right.  
  
"...Shouldn't do that, Vince...it taints the soul."  
  
He laughed again. A deeply disturbing chuckle that I'll remeber for all  
eternity. Then he quickly turned, removing the gun again. This time, he  
aimed for just below my chest.  
  
And he pulled the trigger.  
  
A white-hot pain seared through me. I uttered a startled cry. Then I hit  
the ground, right next to Lucreica.  
  
Hojo stood above me, smiling evily.  
  
"I said I had no use for her. I didn't say I had no use for you..."  
  
My mind jolted out of thought. The rain had intensified, and thunder roared  
above me. Still, I sat there, my blood-red eyes taking it all it, yet  
seeing nothing.  
  
'Had I let it all happen? Was it my fault?'  
  
I shook my head. I know I didn't. I can't blame myself for what he did to  
her. To Sephiroth.  
  
To me...  
  
But I know. That the darkness that resides inside me now is his doing. As  
well as mine.  
  
"And besides, Vince..." the demoic voice of Chaos answered me, "Blaming  
yourself isn't good for you. Good for me, but not for you...  
  
It taints the soul..."  
  
~Fin  
  
A/N: Well, this is my first attempt at a FFVII fic. So, no flames and no  
throwing things! Gomen if it didn't make sense, but I honestly only have  
what I've read from other fics. I figured I had to write something for  
Vincent. He's my favorite, and he has such a sad past. I'd love for anyone  
who can to maybe give me a bit of info on the VII storylines. It would help  
a lot. You can e-mail me at karurichan@hotmail.com. Arigato!!  
  
Thanks for reading! Review please, even if it's just to say how I messed  
up! .  
  
~Karuri-chan  
[Image]  



End file.
